


Starstruck by the Gays~

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background OT3 - Freeform, F/F, Oneshot, writing challenge, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: Ymir is a metal vocalist, who’s had a love of music for as long as she could remember. She's even part of a pretty popular band, but one of their members ends up quitting. So, they hold auditions for a new one. A woman named Historia auditions to take the spot, having the same love for music. Will they be able to create sweet harmony or will everything be off-key?





	Starstruck by the Gays~

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo late, but take it anyway ;-;

“Oh my fucking god, next.” That might’ve been a little bit rude, but Ymir couldn't care less right now. She was so, so tired from the hours of auditions she had declined already. There probably wasn’t even a dent made, with the amount of people wanting to audition. The rest of her band members were feeling the fatigue starting to kick in too. It was currently 4 PM, and they’d started at 9 AM, which literally amounted to hours. Seven hours, and they still hadn’t found the one to replace their keyboardist. Which was possibly part of the reason she was so hostile. There would be no one else like Hitch Dreyse on the keyboard, so the band would have to find someone better. If that was even possible. But for right now, the band would just consist of the ones who wouldn't leave for sure. 

First up was the bassist, Sasha Blouse. Back when Ymir had no one to join the band she was trying to start, Sasha was the first one who seemed genuinely interested. They started talking, and before she knew it, they were really good friends. They were a duo for a while, playing wherever they could. A few months later, something somewhat of a miracle happened. Sasha got a girlfriend, who soon after became their third member. 

She was the electric guitarist, Mikasa Ackerman. It made perfect sense that she and Sasha got along, since they both loved guitars. Like seriously. If anyone besides each other touched their instruments, they would suffer the consequences. Ymir learned that the hard way when she picked up Mikasa’s guitar one day when she was bored. Since Ymir didn't have an instrument besides herself, Mikasa couldn't take hers without permission. So, she did the next best thing. What better way to get back at her than to steal all the drinks from the building they practiced in? She was so thirsty that she practically came groveling to Mikasa when she wouldn’t reveal the location. Mikasa must’ve been satisfied with the response because she told her where all the drinks were soon after. Ymir honestly could've drank her tears with the amount she wanted to cry. Her throat felt like the fucking Sahara Desert. But she was so happy when she found them that she genuinely smiled, despite everything that had occurred. Which was a contrast to her usual expression.

Someone’s expression who didn't change often either was the drummer, Annie Leonhart. She didn't really talk much. And when she did, she was badly flirting. It was absolutely horrible. But it wasn’t just with anyone. Ymir never found herself being flirted with, and she wondered why. She thought she was quite the catch. Why was she not being caught? But, no. It wasn't a matter of whether she was attractive or not. She just wasn't Mikasa or Sasha. Oh, yeah. Ymir noticed it all. Despite being the reserved and emotionless looking person she was, Ymir knew that Annie had a thing for both of the girls. Would it turn into something more? She had no idea, but if it did.. it couldn't affect the band. It was already enough that Mikasa and Sasha were going together. First rule of a band to staying together: Don't date each other. The drama that came after breakups was always the worst, which is why Ymir decided to leave her drama at home. Although, she really didn't have any. She was single, without the worries of a girlfriend. Many girls had tried to get with her, but they all didn't seem worth it. Sure they were pretty, but they were plain. None of the caught her eye. Who was she to judge people though?

She was the vocalist, Ymir. She didn't like her last name, so she never said it in public. She decided to just go by Ymir, a mononymous name. Like, Madonna or some other famous singer. It would certainly give people something to remember, since most of the time they struggled to say it. She got Ee-mir and Yuh-mir and all sorts of variations of the four letters. Even if they got it wrong, she didn't correct them. A name was a name, and at least they remembered it.

Together, they were “The Gaze”. Ymir thought that the name was absolute genius. Partially because of the fact she thought of it, but also how great of a name it actually was. It gave their audience a sense of who they really were, on a more emotional level. They were all really, really gay. But, Ymir thought it was overrated to just name themselves “The Gays”. Band names had to mean something, on an intellectual level too. So, she came up with “The Gaze”. Many questions could be asked about it. Who specifically was gazing? Who were they gazing at? Plus… gaze still sounded like gays, so it worked both ways. 

Ymir looked around, waiting on the next person to audition. This was getting them nowhere, and her bandmates were beyond tired of doing this process. They were just about ready to call it quits.

Sasha sighed exaggeratedly, slouching in her seat. “Ugh. I can't take this anymore. We can still be a band with the people we have. We don't need a keyboard to make sweet, sweet melodies.” There was a considerate pause, before Sasha cried out again. “Oh, who am I kidding? Why did Hitch have to leave us for another band!? We're cool..” Sasha said dejectedly, her emotions written on her sleeve. Well technically, on her forehead. 

After three hours of auditions, she had found a pen and wrote, “I'm sad” on herself. No one had tried to stop her because she was just being herself. Openly expressing her emotions, when no one else in the group would. Ymir actually respected her for that. In all honesty, it kind of stung when Hitch left. It was like, a betrayal of some sort. She said it was because they were never going to get any higher in the ranks than they were now. She needed someone who continually rose, and it wasn't them. 

Ymir  _ knew  _ Hitch couldn't be trusted. Despite the amount of times Ymir caught her being shady as a friend or bandmate, she never mentioned it. Sasha, Mikasa, and Annie enjoyed her company, and she wouldn't be the one to destroy that. But, she should've because everyone ended up being hurt anyway. Everyone was used, for a status. And when Hitch was done, she tossed them away like trash. They weren't even recyclables--

“Correction. We are the coolest band ever, and we don't need her. We’ve got each other.” These words came from none other than Annie. Ymir looked over to see Annie looking directly at Sasha, before she turned her attention to Mikasa. Annie watched both of them, seeming vulnerable. She held out her hand, Sasha gently grabbing ahold of it. 

She perked up a bit, her usual cheer deciding to come back slightly. Sasha looked to the other side of her chair, where her girlfriend watched her closely. She didn't seem mad, only curious. Sasha held out her other hand for Mikasa, which she happily took without hesitation. Ymir rolled her eyes, focusing back in front of her. She did not want to get involved with their weird, little trio. Especially since all three could probably break her in half at some point. She knew Sasha wouldn't attempt to do that, but what about the other two?

“You guys? Could you please focus on the task at hand? Meaning, not each other. We can make this our last audition if you want, and then you're free to do whatever. But for now, please stop making me nauseous.” Ymir feigned a gag, but the three remained holding onto each other.  _ At least they’re paying attention now. _

As Ymir watched the performing area, she became irritated. Where was the final person auditioning? “Hello? I said, next!” She called out, being quite surprised when a short, blonde woman ran in. She looked a bit disheveled, probably because of the running she did. She had a large keyboard tucked under her arm, looking quite comical.  _ Who is this chick? She's the smallest person I've ever seen.  _

“Hey! My name is Historia. I’m here to audition for your band.” She said, lifting up her keyboard. She smiled brightly, and Ymir swear she felt herself grown weak in the knees. This “Historia” woman was really attractive. She couldn't deny that, no matter how much her façade wanted her too.

“Cute. But, you do know that this a metal band? Right? We don't need some wannabe keyboardist who thinks they have a chance at stardom by joining us. Will you be able to give us the sound we need? Or, will you be rejected like the rest were?”

Ymir saw Historia visibly gulp, and she wondered if she had been too harsh. Her question was answered when she received a smack across the back of her head. “Hey.. What was that for?” Ymir glared at her bandmates, not knowing who the culprit was. Sasha was snickering, while Annie was smirking, but Mikasa looked stoic as always. She would figure it out who it was later.

“Like I was saying, you're the last one we’ll see today. So, make it count or something.” Ymir didn't receive a hit for that remark, so she figured she was in the clear.

They all watched as Historia set up her keyboard, finding the right keys for the song she was about to play. “Do you guys know, “Can You Feel My Heart” by Bring Me the Horizon?

Ymir’s eyes widened a little, a bit shocked at the song choice. Of course she knew the song. She was a huge fan of BMTH. They were part of the reason she decided to start a band.  _ She's into my kinda music  _ **_and_ ** _ she's cute? She's gonna be the death of me.  _

“Yeah. Now show us what you've got, short stuff.” Ymir nodded her head towards Historia as a cue to go on.

Historia took a deep breath, as she rubbed the keys of her instrument. She was nervous. “Um, so. There’s been a bit of a mishap. I kinda forgot my phone at home with the instrumental. It had all the parts, except for the keyboard. But, I don't have it. I know I shouldn't be asking, but could you guys play the song with me? It wouldn't sound right without the other instruments.” 

The first one to respond was Sasha, as she jumped up and grabbed her guitar. If you had one of them doing something, you had the other two closer. Mikasa asked Sasha to pass her guitar, while Annie pulled her drumsticks out of the loop of her jeans. They all were out of their seats in a matter of minutes, surrounding Historia. Ymir hated how outnumbered she was when it came to being a group. 

Seventy-five percent of the band was together, or something along those lines. She enjoyed their company, but otherwise, she was basically alone. No one to call her own, and defend her in otherwise lost arguments. There was only so much she could take before she just reluctantly went along with whatever the others wanted. 

Ymir sighed, not really seeing anything special happening soon. She rolled her eyes, approaching the rest of them. She grabbed the microphone stand, holding her hand at the base of it. She got mentally prepared, before she count them off. “3..2..1--”

They all started playing their parts, sounding surprisingly good. Especially the keyboard, Historia was currently playing. It was literally like the glue pulling them together, and they sounded amazing. 

_ “Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel... can you feel my heart?”  _

Ymir sang out, her voice having a slightly raspy characteristic, compared to the original singer. Sasha was happily playing the guitar, despite the writing on her forehead contradicting her current mood. Annie was bobbing her head to the beat, blocking out anything else. And, Mikasa was super focused as she played her part.

When the song came to an end, Ymir was on a emotional high. “That was a great practice, you guys! Mikasa, you were on fucking point. Sasha, you energetic asshole. Keep being you. Annie, you were amazing. Hitch, you--” Ymir paused, realizing her mistake a little too late. She tensed up, letting go of the microphone. 

“I meant..” Ymir sighed, dragging her hand down her face. “Historia. You killed it. You're nothing like Hitch. You're way better than her with a keyboard. As a friend? I'm not sure yet. But, we’ll figure it out as time progresses. Welcome to the band.” She ruffled Historia’s hair, before looking at the rest of the band. They approved of the choice, with the way they were smiling.

Historia beamed, bouncing in exciting. “I'm in the band? Fuck yes!” 

“Wait.. Say fuck again.” Ymir said, looking at Historia curiously.

“Fuck.” Historia said without hesitation, although there was a hint of confusion written on her face.

“I think I'm in love.” Ymir mumbled slightly, but it was still quite audibly. 

Historia smirked, holding a hand up to her ear. “What was that?”

“Do you want to be kicked out of the band already, you little shit?” Ymir growled, not knowing why she kept letting things slip out today. It was getting irritating.

“You wouldn't kick out the other cute blonde, now would you?” Sasha teased, wrapping her arm around Annie.

“She's exactly your type. Enthusiastic, goddess-like, with a hint of vulgarity. The exact opposite of me.” Annie said, actually laughing for once. It was strange.

“I can see the sparks flying already. Pew, pew.” Mikasa motioned her hands like tiny finger guns, which was the worst of them all.

“Ugh, fuck this. I'm going solo.” Ymir groaned, but on the inside she was happy. Happy, that their band was complete again. Happy, that this little mishap with Hitch didn't phase them. Happy that.. she met Historia.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually kind of fun to write T-T What did you think?


End file.
